


Day 04 – Dark green

by Silvaxus



Series: Santa is cumin' [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gabriel (Supernatural) in Panties, M/M, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Sam had never seen his boyfriend this nervous and he had never guessed this kind of surprise.





	Day 04 – Dark green

**Author's Note:**

> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

Sam was still sitting in the place Gabriel had told him to wait. The archangel had told him he wanted to show him something, and it would be an early Christmas present, but Sam couldn’t take a peek and was forced to wait.  
  
Which was the reason why Sam was still sitting in the living room on the couch anticipating for Gabriel to return with his early Christmas present.  
  
A few minutes later, Sam heard the door to the bedroom being opened again, and resisted to urge to turn around and look what Gabriel had prepared for him and why his boyfriend had been so nervous about it.  
  
“Can you… can you close your eyes, Sammy?” Gabriel asked hesitantly. Sam shifted in his seat on the couch but did as he was asked. “My eyes are closed, Gabe. Why are you so mysterious about this present?” He heard Gabriel walk over the carpet and Sam was sure that Gabriel was now standing in front of him.  
  
“You’ll see. You can open your eyes now.”  
  
Sam opened his eyes again and to blink against the lights of the room, but when his vision cleared again, his eyes fell on Gabriel.  
  
His boyfriend stood in front of him in nothing but a pair of short… boy shorts. Too short to be called boxer briefs but too long to be called real panties or anything fancy. They glittered in the colourful lights Gabriel had installed as part of his Christmas decorations, but Sam could see their deep green colour… like he could see that they could barely fit around his boyfriend’s cock and balls.  
  
Gabriel shifted from one foot to the other when Sam said nothing but stared at him.  
  
“So, what do you say Samshine? Do you like it?”  
  
Sam got up from the couch and walked around his boyfriend. His perky ass looked good enough to bite in the tight-fitting material. Wrapping his long arms around Gabriel from behind, Sam bit down on Gabriel’s earlobe before he rested his hands on Gabriel’s hips.  
  
“You look enough to eat you alive, Gabriel, but a not-so-small detail is missing…”  
  
Sam wrapped his hand around Gabriel’s cock through the silken material, and he felt his boyfriend’s rapidly hardening cock through it. “You would look even better after I made you ruin them for me,” Sam whispered darkly into his boyfriend’s ear and started to rub the soft material over Gabriel’s cock. The only response Gabriel could muster was a soft moan when he pressed himself back against Sam’s muscular chest.  


**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
